New Start
by Psihopatul
Summary: It has been few years from the creedy fal'Cie's attempt to destroy Cocoon but the danger isn't over yet.


**Day One:**

It was really quiet day in Oerba and Vanille was just sitting in her room watching out of the window. "Oh man it's boring here, I think I'll go out for while" As she got downstairs she found note from Fang telling her she'd be back later tonight, this brought a thought to her mind.

"I'm actually glad she doesn't remember anything about our past, I just hope I couldn't nether. Well it's a sunny day, I better go get some fresh air"

As Vanille got to her front door she was greeted by light warm summer breeze, she decided to to go look through some of Fangs usual places and ask if anybody had seen her. It's been two weeks when Vanille had actually seen her friend, sure there was always a note from her after all, but she always missed her coming home. Vanille knew that if she'd told what had happen to them in the past, Fang would surely go on a wild revenge chace and that's something Vanille didn't want her friend to do.

Of course finding finding Fan wasn't her only reason to head out like that, Vanille wanted tofind this guy who had, well destroyed most of the evil fal'Cies that was out there on both Gran Pulse and Cocoon. People were first furious but after awhile they saw that their lives were much better now after the fal'Cies were gone.

Soon enough Vanille arrived to first place Fang usually spent time but she wasn't there, hadn't been in long time and same thing was also in her other usual places where she usually hanged out and spent some time in Oerba. She then finally decided to go one of her own places she usually spent time thinking, one last place she'd visit before going home.

"Hey Vanille! What brings you here today?" a familiar voice came behind the barcounter,

"Nothing special pops, have you seen Fang today by any chance?"

"No sorry, something happen?"  
>"No, nothing. Just haven't talked with her for while"<p>

"I see. The usual?"  
>"Yes please. Hey if she comes here after I have already left, let me know okay?"<br>"Sure thing, this one is on the house Vanille"  
>Vanille took her flore and went aside to sit and enjoy her drink while thinking where her friend could be. She was really worried about her friend now. Even Vanille knows how reasonally her friend thinks she sometimes acts bit like a hothead, just too bit hothead actually.<p>

It didn't take too long for her to finish up her drink and as she was about to leave the table she was sitting at the bar door flew open.

"Vanille good your here, I need your help with this one." She did put a boy around Vanilles age on a empty bar table. Vanille ran to this boy to first see that he was unconscious, badly beaten up and bleeding even worse. Then there was some voices outside the bar that made bar owner close the door just incase. "He got rid of one of the fal'Cie at the mountains, I think they brought him here" but the crowd passed by the bar.

"What you need Vanille?" Pops had brought some medical supplies for Vanille and it was then when she regonized the boys face, it was him, the boy who had been slaying the evil fal'Cies, it was the same boy she had seen last two months ago exactly.

But how she knew he had been getting rid of the fal'Cies? Well she had heard him talking with his friends in this same bar and planning to get rid of all the "not needed" fal'Cies. Vanille usually didn't eavesdrop but she had gotten interested of this group after they did return alive from their first trip. Also then it came to her mind that where were his friends.

"What is it now Vanille?" Fang asked as she was pulling really carefully this piece of iron out of the boys left arm.

"Where is his friends? I am sure he had some friends with him"  
>"I'm sorry but they all are dead. I was coming back from my friends place from other town near by when I heard voices of battle near by. When I got there where the voices came from he was last one standing, he did give the deathblow to the fal'Cie before falling on the ground. I then ran to him and brought him here"<p>

"I see, help me put some preasure on this wound pops" The patient did start to cough up some blood which made Vanille panic a little bit, she wanted to ask something from this boy now, but first she had to make sure he would be stable and wake up.

"Help me turn him on his side" Vanille told the two as she took out some more bandages and disinfective cloths. It took several hours but they finally got him to stable state and carried him to one of the bars rooms that were meant for the customers who were too weak to go home after long night of drinking.

**Day Three:**

"Morning Vanille!"  
>"Morning pops, is there any change today nether?"<br>"No. He is still sleeping"  
>"Okay, pour me a large flore please"<br>"What's the reason?"  
>"Fang again. This time she left to Cocoon with out consulting me first."<br>Vanille knew she couldn't do anything but she really didn't like when Fang left her to the darkness of things. Vanille sat on the bar counter and started drinking when she and pops heard a loud bang from upstairs and Vanille just ran to the room they had put the boy to, there she found him holding his right foot and cursing.  
>"Fuck that hurted"<p>

"hehe, please mind your language" Vanille giggled as she entered the room finding the boy almost fully dressed, missing only his socks and shoes.

"What's your name? My name is Oerba Dia Vanille, but you can call me Vanille. All my friends call me Vanille" Vanille gave this boy a gentle and kind smile which the boy hadn't seen ever in his life.

"Uh.. Hi, just call me Jur. Where am I?"  
>"Your in Oerba, my hometown. Please to meet you Jur. Oh and my friend brought you here two days ago, you were pretty badly bangged up, come downstairs and pops will make you something to eat"<br>"Hey, do you know where are my friends?" But Vanille was already out of range to hear Jur's question.

"Well I think I better get down there there and see what kind of place I've ended up in." Jur finished up putting on his torn clothes and made his way to downstairs.

"Here you go, on the house day's dinner and what you'll have to drink"  
>"Thanks but I can pay, Where are my friends?" This made Vanille go silent for while, if she hated something it was bad news and especially giving them.<p>

"I-I heard from my friend that... that their all dead, I'm really sorry"  
>"Oh.. I see, for drink I'll take anything that is your strongest drink"<p>

**[Cocoon: Nautilus]**

"Hey Fang. Really long time no see. How's it going?"  
>"Hey Zen. I'm fine, Listen I gotta ask you a favor. Can you find some information for me bout this kid?" Fang handed over a photo she had taken of the boy she had saved few days earlier.<p>

"You mean you dont know this kid? There are lots of rumors about this kid, he is a real dare-devil going against those creedy fal'Cies with the small group of his, some even call him as Devil's Reaper or Devil himself."  
>"Yeah, but I need something more than just your words"<br>"Well I can try get you some files about him, but that you gotta wait for few days if you know what I mean."  
>"Yeah yeah, what ever. Just get me those files and let me know when you got them"<br>"Okay, I will then let you know when and where to meet"  
>After that the two of them went their seperate ways, Zen left to get the files and Fang started killing time wandering around the city of Nautilus.<p>

**Day 11:**

Fang had recieved a message from Zen to tell her come and meet him.

"I got the files you wanted, meet me at the northern portal tomorrow at 12.E." Thats what it says here but where is he?" Fang had been waiting for quite a while on the Eastern portals, She had recived a coded message that meant there was somekind of problems and E meant the real location.

"Fang over here! Sorry I'm late, are you sure no one did follow you?"

"Yeah, I lost them to the Southern portals, so you got them?"  
>"Yeah, but I had to hide them to a cave on Gran Pulse in the big valley near where you told you found this guy and yeah I ran into some minor trouble"<br>"Let me guess, C.S.F. new sergeant Lightning?"  
>"That's the one, Hey werent you two friends?"<br>"Well not exactly friends but we do know each other in a friendly way, don't worry I wont tell her that I've met you, We haven't met then for about 2 and half weeks okay?"  
>"Okay, now let's go"<br>"It took several hellish slow hours for the two of them get through the portal in two differet groups, but they both made throught safely and with out any trouble.

**[Gran Pulse: Oerba, Vanille's home]**

"Morning, I made some breakfast" Vanille was still half a sleep but she just had to get up from bed to was up and see who was cooking the delicious smelling food.

"Good Morning, When dd you wake up? And how are the wounds doing?"  
>"The wounds are healing slowly, and I woke up hours ago" Jur had more than enough time to make breakfast and before that go to market place to get everything for breakfast, he had also gotten himself familiar with the town before starting to cook the breakfast and now Vanille was curiously looking over Jur's shoulders that what he was making for her and actually the smell of food this early had made her really hungry so she could barely wait to get to eat. THere was though one thing Vanille was unaware of and it was that with who he was with in her home she also didn't know that she had a calming effect on this person and that she made him feel comfortable in everyway. Jur was now more than usually peaceful, kind and calm and he didn't know why Vanille had this effect on him and he really didn't care. There was also something that Jur made Vanille feel that she herself couldn't really explain. Everytime she talked with him or even just thought about him it made her feel really funny inside, she was on the other hand willing to find out what her feelings meant.<p> 


End file.
